A Healers Kindness 2
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Auron and Aerith and their new member of the family start living their lives together. But when Braska starts deciding on becoming a summoner and asks auron to be his gaurdian will it split them apart? review! complet i no it was short but read the sequel
1. prologue

CHAPTER 1

Auron woke up to Riku's cries, why did babys have to cry so much? Aerith sat up but Auron stopped her. "You gave birth to him you need your rest." He said getting out of bed.

He walkd through the nursery doors and over to the crib which held the screeming child. Gently Auron picked him up and rocked him in his arms. "Shhh. Your mother is tired. Shhh, shhh shhh." Riku not long after that fell asleep again and didn't wake up again that night.

Auron walked back to his bed and fell asleep not dreaming of the nightmares that would await him tomorrow.

The next day Aerith was the first up. Poor Aerith tried making breakfast and hugging Riku at the same time, she ended up drobbing the food almost dropping Riku. The sound of a pan dropping woke Auron up, then he forced her to sit down an watch sphere while he did everything.

"Come on Auron let me do something." She begged him. "I'm his mother."

Auron took her hand, led her into the sitting room. "No! Your going to sit here, not complain, not do anything around the house!"

She laughed. "You can't hog him forever!"

"Watch me!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Aurons and Aerith's love grew more an more every day. Riku was now five years old. After Riku had turned two Aerith and Auron didn't want him to grow up alone so she got pregnant again, with triplets! The oldest triplet was Sora, second Roxas and last was Namine.

Riku had grown fond of his sibblings and was their leader as he called himself.

All four children had generated something from their grandparents. Riku had his grandmothers silver hair, Roxas had his grandads blue eyes and blonde hair so did Namine and Sora had his blue eyes from his grandad.

Aerith stayed with Mirage on week ends for her personal space, leaving Auron to bond with his kids. "Dad. Can I have a pocket money rise?" Riku asked his dad.

Auron looked at him. "No." He said shaking his head. "We struggle on the money we get anyway." Riku frowned.

"But my friends get more than I do! I only get fifty pence! Why can't I get a tenner?" Auron laughed nd patted him on the head.

"If your mother and I payed you ten gill then we would have to pay Sora, Roxas and Namine that much. Thats fourty gill!" He replyed sitting on his chair and readin his newspaper.

Riku sighed an ran off. "Daddy can I have a pay rise?" Sora asked him.

"No." Sora walked off.

"Dad I wanna pay rise." Roxas also said.

"No." Auron said becoming anoyed.

"Daddy..." Namine said coming into the room.

"No! For the last time the answer is no!" Namine put her hands on her hips and clicked her fingers. Then all her brothers walked in.

They all got on their knees. "We wanna pay rise!"

Auron sighed. "No." He was becoming tired of this. "Why do you want a pay rise?"

Riku held up a poster. "So we can get a years supply of chocolate!"

Auron laughed of his childs innocense. "You can also get a free bike with it!" Sora shouted.

"In any colour we want!" Roxas carried on.

"Pwease daddy." Namine begged putting her hands together.

Auron didn't really want to face four kids anger so he chose to change the subject. "Your uncle Laguna is coming around this afternoon."

"Group meeting." Riku said. All the kids put their heads together. "He's trying to change the subject."

Namine nodded. "That always means no." Roxas complained.

"He's gettin' away!" Sora shouted looking at his dad sneeking out the room. All four kids ran after him. Auron opend the door and there was uncle Laguna!

"Uncle Laguna!" They all shouted hugging him.

Auron smiled. "Thats right all hug uncle Laguna but what about me?"

"You're yestodays news." Roxas said walking up to hid dad. "Uncle Laguna's the latest!"

Auron and his brother smiled. (Aurons brother is Laguna.)

The two grown men sat down and spoke about their lives while the four children played together. Half hour later they became bored so they went to pick on some adults.

The four walked in and started running around. "Kids go play in your rooms." Auron told them.

"No!" They all shouted.

"You know sometimes I think of finding a girl, having a family." Then a crash filled the air folowed by Namine crying. "Then I come here."

Auron stood up and ran out of the room. Namine was laying at the bottom of the stairs with her legs all bruised an scabbed. "Namine." He said picking her up.

Riku sighed and stood up. "It's my falt." Auron glared at him.

"No it's my falt. I told her to go down the stairs on roller blades." Sora confessed.

Roxas stepped forward. "Nah it's mine. I knew it would happen and I didn't tell anyone."

Auron sighed. Laguna came out to see what was happening. "Ouch." He said seeing the black bruise on her legs. "Hey kids how about I come up there and play with you?" He asked giving Auron the opertunity to heal her legs.

The three boys looked at each other guilty. "No." Riku said. "We have to look after our sis."

Laguna looked at Auron in surprise. "When one of thems hurt the others refuse to do anything else until they know that the other is ok." Auron explained.

"You should check that she hasn't got any broken bones." Laguna told him.

Auron took Namine to have an examination. Pretty much she had sprained her right ankel and broken her left leg. "Aerith is gonna be mad." Auron whimpered carrying his youngest home.

soo waddoya think review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Aerith had come home she had blown a fit when she saw how bad Namine's legs were. Auron had told the kids to go upstairs not wanting them to see him get told off by a... GIRL!

"You should've been with them!" Aerith shouted at him putting her hands on her hips. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" She continued silencing him before he could speak in defence.

Auron stood up. "You always say that you need your so called 'personal space' " He screemed at her. "So much that sometimes you forgetyour own family!" He bitterly said.

The two were on the verge of tears. Aerith stomped up stairs. "Feel free to sleep on the couch." She called back.

"Glad to." He replyed hearing the bedroom door slam shut.

Upstairs four children were wondering what had happend. Namine quietly cried. "It's my falt. Isn't it?" As much as her brothers tried to comfort her she still kept beliving that it was her falt that this had happend.

"It's not your falt." Riku hugged her trying to calm her down.

The other two boys looked at each other. "I think it is." Roxas told them reciving a glare from Riku. "I mean what if they never get back together? They might get rid of you." Namine cried harder. Sora gave Roxas a bang on the head.

"Shut up Roxas!" The two boys harshly whispered as to not let their father know they were there. "Well this is the first ever fight they've had!" Roxas continued getting his by Riku this time.

"SSShhhh! Dad at whatever the time is. Kids scramble!"Riku told them helping Namine to her feet. They all ran to their rooms. Riku shared with Namine, Roxas with Sora.

They all hoped their parents would be in a better mood the next day.

It seemed like forever but at last tomorrow came. Riku was tired from staying up all night hearing his mom cry. "Riku!" Namine shouted trying to wake him up.

Riku opend his eyes and rubbed his eyes. "What?" He asked pulling the covers over his head only to have them pulled down again by Roxas who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Bro. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sora asked him. Riku shook his head. "Well lets just say that mom wants you up for dinner."

Riku's eyes widend. He had slept in until 12:00 in the afternoon! "I'm up!" He said flipping himself out of bed.

"Ewwww!" Namine cried. "Put some clothes on!" Riku looked down at himself and blushed.

He pushed his younger sister and brothers out his door while he got dressed. "Riku! Hurry up!" Aerith called from downstairs. "It's going cold!"

Riku ran out of his room and fell down the stairs. Everyone sat down at the table except Auron who wasn't there. "Where's dad?" He asked Aerith.

Aerith sighed. "He's gone out with Braska. They... have to... talk about... things." She explained trying to make herself clear.

Riku nodded and dug into his meal. Namine hadn't touched a bit of her food, instead she moved it around with her fork. Riku and Sora notised but Roxas was to busy shoving food down his neck. "Namine are you ok?" Sora asked her.

She looked up at them and nodded. "I'm not hungery." She said getting of her flat cushion thingy (I dunno if you've notised but in japan and on on ffx an x-2 they all sit on small cushions) and walking upstairs.

The three boys looked at each other. "Oh well more for us!" Roxas shouted taking some of her mangled food. The other two looked at each other an also got up. "Ok! More for me!"

Riku and Sora sat down. "Is it just me or has Namine been eating?" Sora asked Aerith who was polishing.

Aerith looked down at her son. "Uh sure... whatever." Sora and Riku frowned their mom was so busy being angery with dad and the

house she didn't even notise them.

"Mom! Listen!" Riku shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Riku but I've got better things to do with my time." She said.

Roxas came out from the dinning room holding his stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"You shouldn't have eaten Namine's food aswell as ours." Sora said. Then Namine came down stairs.

She walked over to her mom the best she could. "I thew up." Aerith looked at her daughter then just ignored her.

"Mom! Did you hear what she said?" Sora asked her. But she just ignored him too.

Riku looked at his sister concernd. "Sora. Go get dad. Mom said he's at Yuna's house tell him that Namines sick and moms acting wierd." Sora nodded.

Sora ran down the streets of Bevelle untill he came to Braska's house. He banged on the door screeming for Auron. At last Mirage

opend the door. Before she had a chance to say anything he ran past her. Auron was in the living room talking to Braska. "Dad!" He shouted. "Namine real ill and moms acting wierd!" Auron ran out the door back home.

ok how was it? plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

When Auron got in what he saw was worse than he imagend, Namine was constantly throwing up with Riku patting her on the back, and Roxas was trying to get Aerith's attention. Auron didn't know where to start, he chose to look after Namine first. "Roxas." He called Roxas walked over to him. "I'm taking Namine upstairs. I need you to go and get Braska, tell him it's urgent."

Roxas nodded. Auron heard the door shut. He carefully picked Namine up and carried her upstairs. "Anything I can do?" Riku asked scared at the state his sister was in.

Auron nodded placing her on the bed. "Get a plastic bucket, and something to cool her down with." Riku walked downstairs and came back a few minuites later with a bucket, icy water and a rag. "Thank you." Auron placed the bucket by her bed an gently set the bowl of water on the bedside table.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Riku asked. Auron put the soaking wet cloth on Namine's head hoping to bring her fever down.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

Roxas ran in the room. "Braska's... here." He panted. Braska walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. He walked over to Auron.

"How bad is she?"

Auron looked down sad. "Not good. She can't stop throwing up, her fever is getting higher." Braska sighed.

"Riku." Braska called. Riku came from the back of the room. "Can you please get me a thmoniter?"

"Sure." He said walking downstairs.

Braska put his hand on her forehead and checked her pulse. "Depending on her fever it looks like a bad sighn of depresion or overload of emotion." Riku came back up and handed the thmoniter to Braska. "Thank you."

After a few minuites it was obvious that she had both possible simptoms. "She has both." He sadly stated. "As for Aerith if you want I'll send Mirage over to speak with her."

Auron shook his head. "No. I have to deal with this on my own. It may be the cause of our argument that now our daughter is sick." Auron stood up from the end of her bed. Before he walked downstairs he asked Braska something. "Stay with her."

When he was downstairs he saw Sora screeming at Aerith. "Mom!" But Aerith just acted like nothing had happend.

"Sora go upstairs. Do NOT come down until I tell you to." Sora ran upstairs like a frightend puppy. "Aerith. What are you doing?" Aerith just ignored him. "If you don't answer me I'll do something I regret."

In the end she didn't do anything so he did what the only thing might be to bring her back. He hit her. It was only gentle it wouldn't even leave a mark but it was strong enough for the person to notise. Her eyes slowly came back to reality. "Auron... I'm sorry." She cried.

Auron held and soothed her the best he could. "Shhhh. Did you notise what was going on around you?"

"No."

"Namine is sick. Extremly ill. Braska says it's some kind of depression." He explained reciving shocked looks from her. "I think that our falling out might have been the cause of it."

Aerith looked down. "Well we were arguing about her, whern't we?" Auron hugged her. "But... how did they hear?"

"Apparently Braska heard us fighting." Aerith gasped. "I'm going to see how Namine is." She ran upstairs.

Upstairs Namine was getting worse. Braska had tryed alsorts of cureing spells on her, but she showed no sighns of improvment. "She's not getting better, is she?" Riku asked being the most worried.

"No, she isn't." Braska told him. Then Aerith ran upstairs.

"Mom!" The three boys shouted. "Are you back to normal now?" Sora asked her. Aerith nealt down and wrapped her arms around the three boys.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." She softly cried.

Aerith slowly stood up and walked to her daughters bed side. She took Namines hand. "Is she alright? Braska?"

Braska sadly shook his head. "No. She won't get better for sometime. Once she's stronger it's important for her to always have someone with her."

"And until she's stronger?" Aerith asked him stroking the side of Namine's hot face.

"She won't be able to do anything by herself, she won't be able to wash, eat, drink, or possibly sleep on her own." He sadly stated.

Aerith felt ashamed. "I've ruined her."

Auron came upstairs and asked Riku, Sora, and Roxas to leave. "It may not seem like it but she is awake." Braska told the worried parents. "She's just to weak to do anything."

The whole room was in silence. Aerith was the first to speak. "Braska. Maybe it would be wise for you to stay over here tonight? Incase she has any problems?"

Braska nodded. "That would be wise. I'll go and tell Mirage." He walked out the front door leaving the two parents on their own. Their shame was unbareable.

soooooooooooo what did ya think? review!


	5. aurthors note!

ok people! i am totally out of ideas! i no whats gonna happen at the end but im lost for the next chapter! plz give me ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Namine had been ill for months now, she had gained a small amount of her strengh back but not much. Auron, Aerith and her brothers, Braska, Yuna, and Mirage had all tryed to help her, but after some time they had realised that she had to fight the illness off on her own.

After long months her sickness had gone but she still wasn't her normal self. Aerith and Auron called the four children downstairs for some urgent news. Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Namine came downstairs and awaited the news. "Your father has something he wants to tel you." Aerith said somewhat sad.

"Braska is becoming a smmoner. And I have chosen to become his gaurdian." Auron sadly told them breaking the news. The four couldn't belive their ears. Summoners and their gaurdians never come back alive!

"What?" Riku shouted. "Why?"

"Because Braska needs a gaurdian, and I am his most trusted friend." Auron said. Riku and the others ran upstairs upset.

ok i no this chapter had only like 30 words in it but i am out of ideas! i have no idea wot to do! im thinkin og leavin it here an gettin on with another sequel! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im sooooo confused!


End file.
